twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Charmed-Jay
Re: Olympic Coven Extension Not that you have to ask my permission, but I'm cool with the things you've added to the Olympic Coven page. However, I don't really agree with the title- I maintain that the Denali Coven (and werewolves) are not actual family to the Cullens or members of their coven. I'd prefer a heading like "Close friends", or "Relationships", or something. Those groups are close to the coven, but not a part of it. As for the Bree Tanner comment, I agree with you about her purpose in the novel. She was meant to show Bella what it would really mean to be a newborn vampire. And I'm 95% sure that I read Stephenie Meyer say something along those lines, as well. I just can't remember where. -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:35, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Heidi's gift... again I have searched many times for an official source that states Heidi's gift, and I have never found one. Seems like a rumour that got very out of control, to me. -TagAlongPam (talk) 20:55, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Eclipse If you are referring to the meaning behind Meyer using the title "Eclipse", yes it is referring to eclipsing the sun. -TagAlongPam (talk) 20:55, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Harry's death/Seth and Leah's phasing Well I think it's possible. Leah phasing definitely would've been a shock, since there had never been a female werewolf before. I'm pretty sure Stephenie Meyer confirmed that it was indeed the cause of his heart attack. -TagAlongPam (talk) 19:02, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Administrator wreaking havoc Jane and alec is not an admin, but I warned them on their talk page. Thanks for letting me know. -TagAlongPam (talk) 23:47, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Admin request BlondieEllie has made a request for adminship here, and I'd like the opinion of a few of our more active admins before making a decision. I'd appreciate your input. Thanks. -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:31, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Eclipse film edit Not that I'm crying about it, but any particular reason you undid my edit. I thought it was little tidbit that might be appreciated. Just curious. :) LuckyTimothy 04:46, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Renaming pages When renaming pages (like you did with James's Coven), use the "rename" option instead of copying and pasting from one page to another. That way, the history of the page will move with it. -TagAlongPam (talk) 00:22, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Couldn't. That's why I did it that way. The page already existed. --Charmed-Jay 05:42, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Then let me know and I will do it. -TagAlongPam (talk) 15:08, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Again, you fixed the Breaking Dawn (films) page in the wrong way. You deleted the article under its new name and then just copy and pasted the text to a new page- this removed the entire history of the article. Please stop moving pages this way. -TagAlongPam (talk) 16:52, September 25, 2011 (UTC) New video module test Hey Charmed-Jay - Just wanted to let you know about the blog post I just posted here. Your wiki has been chosen to test our new video module - read all the details here. Let me know if you have any questions or concerns. I also will be leaving a message for TagAlongPam and LuckyTimothy. If you feel other admins should know as well - please share my blog post with them. Cheers, Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:20, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Cullen's are HOT Cullen's are HOT has been blocked for the past week—they can't possibly have done anything to warrant the harsh message you left them today. You need to stop assuming that everyone who messes up around here is doing so maliciously and remember that a lot of our users are very young. That user has still not done anything to earn an infinite block, and I will not let you use your admin rights to bully people. -TagAlongPam (talk) 23:45, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :May have been harsh, but she ain't that young anymore. and I wouldn't call my message harsh, I would say it was a warning to stop her mischief. And it is not bully if I'm not the one starting a fight. --Charmed-Jay 05:58, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ::We have no idea how old she actually is, and you saying you're "fed up with her crap" is not the proper way to deal with the situation. Regardless, she doesn't need any more warning right now and you can hardly argue that she is picking a fight with you at the moment (if ever). -TagAlongPam (talk) 06:25, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Never said she was the one picking a fight. And yes, I've been fed up, why hide it? This kind of mischief is what got me editing this wikia in the first place anyway. --Charmed-Jay 06:29, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :There are more diplomatic ways of saying you're fed up. Being an admin doesn't give you a pass to be rude to someone who is not being rude to you. -TagAlongPam (talk) 16:47, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't BE rude because I'm admin. And what's said is said, certainly not gonna take it back. Think whatever you like, no interest of arguing anymore. --Charmed-Jay 17:52, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Video Module Update Hi there, As you might have heard, we have been testing out a new related videos module here and I wanted to let you know we are ready to try out a new location for the module. We will be moving it to the right rail, below the recent activity box. We hope this will be a better location, and provide people with easier access to these videos. We will be activating this on Thursday February 9, so please let me know if you have any questions. I also left a message for TagAlongPam, LuckyTimothy, TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt & Kmanwing. In the future if there is a better place to contact all the admins at once, please let me know where that is. --Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:57, February 7, 2012 (UTC) New lightbox Hi, As part of improving the viewing experience of both photos and videos, we are working on a new lightbox. We would like to start rolling out the new version of the lightbox here next Wednesday June 6th. You might be wondering, what is new in this version? Improvements include: *View all types of media (photos and videos) the same lightbox across your wiki (please note that videos that are embedded at width of 320px or larger will play in place on your article and will not launch the lightbox) *Continuous viewing - when viewing an item in the lightbox, you can advance through all other photos and videos from the article page *Share - you can now easily share out to multiple social media sites and by email right from the lightbox In the new share, the share URLs will share context by sending your friend to the original article page from which you shared with the lightbox loaded with the shared photo or video and all other photos available on the article page loaded into the carousel. *Better viewing experience - the lightbox is now larger and displays the maximum possible size of the photos so you can see your media in its best form. Please let me know if this wiki is ok with being in the first group to receive the new lightbox, as well as any questions or concerns you may have. You were the most recently active admin, so I contacted you about this. Please let me know if there is a better place I should post this. Thanks Sarah (help forum | blog) 00:02, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Twilight Wiki on Twitter Hello! How would you feel about taking part of the responsibility for the Twilight Wiki's Twitter (@TwilightersWiki)? We maintain it daily but also like to have fun with it, and we would love to get someone active in the community to help out! We're happy to help out and show you what we do with it. I've contacted LuckyTimothy as well in case he was interested. If you don't think you want to handle the Twitter, please let me know if there is any other user that you think would be interested and would be able to maintain it regularly, thank you! Grace 19:28, January 15, 2013 (UTC) :Don't have a Twitter, and have no intention of getting one. You can try talking to TagAlongPam. Thanks anyway. --Charmed-Jay (talk) 09:17, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Minor actors. Jay, Pam and I have agreed to merge the minor actors stubs in one page, Quileute genealogies-style. I just started, and I can't really do in one sitting - should you disagree, please motivate it on Pam's and my talk page, it's easier than starting one of the counter-edit wars we're famous for. Thanks, MinorStoop 15:32, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :I'm sitting out on this part of the wars. Thanks for the offer though. --Charmed-Jay (talk) 16:32, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Maybe you should redirect the deleted pages to the Minor actors article. Saves some controversy, Minor. --Charmed-Jay (talk) 17:40, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :Can't say you're wrong. I'll do, thanks! MinorStoop 18:07, February 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Working out of the article stub category. Sorry. MinorStoop 18:07, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :So that I can pay attention to it myself, you're giving up what? MinorStoop 15:57, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Graphic novels. I don't know - Twilight is a fairly short article, and New Moon is a stub. How do you incorporate pictures into them? I'm not completely sure they belong to the novel articles, but perhaps adding one or two to the "Plot summary" section, and clearly marking them as coming from the graphic novels. MinorStoop 08:07, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Fun Wikia Project Hey! I wanted to let you know about an interesting initiative Wikia is rolling out. We're reaching out to a few trusted admins first about it because we'd really like to involve you guys specifically. Would you be open to working with us and other Wikia Community members in coming up with ideas for our programs? You'd be invited to join developer round-tables, co-author quizzes and other content, and maybe be invited to the Wikia offices in June (we would fly you out of course). I realize that this is intentially vague, but if you're interested and think you can be free to travel around late May - early June, and feel comfortable signing an Non-Disclosure Agreement, we can put you on our list of interested members. We will of course let you know of more details in the future, but if you are interested, please email me at kate@wikia-inc.com to confirm! Kate 20:37, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Didyme Well, since Didyme is the only mentioned character without an "Appearances" section or a "Notes" redirecting to the guide, I'm exploring a way to fix the lack. Please, see here for what I asked Pam. MinorStoop 22:10, June 1, 2013 (UTC) "Biography" header At last check, the "Biography" header is used when there is at least a book subheader: "Twilight", "New Moon", etc. If there's no book section, well... I'll look into that, to bring up to consistency. MinorStoop 12:13, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Former/current OK, let's stop for the moment until we get the issue straight. Having only a "Former members" subsection is lame, in my opinion. If we want it, we'll need also a "Current members", otherwise we'd better dispense with both of them and rely on a note on the individual paragraph. MinorStoop 15:59, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :I mean, most of the times, "Former members" the only subsection of "Members". Alone, it is useless. :Alright, you win. "Current"-away. Charmed-Jay (talk) 16:06, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi Charmed Jay! I just wanted to reach out about a "Supernatural Boyfriend Makeover" Wikia contest that we are holding on the fashion wiki. We do have two vampire candidates and thought that you and the other Twilight users might be interested! (The prize is a season 5 DVD box set of True Blood). If you think you or others might be interested, would you mind posting a link to the contest on the Twilight wiki? Thanks so much! Let me know if you have any questions. Best, Ariana 17:33, August 2, 2013 (UTC) New video feature enabled for testing Hello, I am writing to let you know that this community has been chosen to test out a new feature we just released: . This is an admin only page, that allows for automatic finding and replacing of videos already on your wiki with their matches from Wikia Video. Why might you want to do this? Many of the videos embedded on wikis become unavailable when they are removed or taken down for copyright violations. To provide an alternative, Wikia has licensed thousands of videos for use across Wikia from several content partners. Wikia has the official license to display these videos. We receive new videos daily, so our library is constantly growing! This is an easy way for you to see if we have a licensed copy of the same or similar videos on your wikis. Please note that often the exact same video may have a different video thumbnail so it's best to preview the videos before you make a decision. We are testing this on a few select wikis, and would love to hear your feedback. Is this page easy to use? Did the videos match what was already there? What improvements would you like to see made to this page that would encourage you to use it more? This is a new tool, so please remember that as you try it out. We are continuing to build upon it, so your early stage feedback is very important to us. Please let me know if you have any questions. Thank you in advance! I left this message for you, MinorStoop and LuckyTimothy since you are the bureaucrats. Let me know if there is a better place to post. --Sarah (help forum | blog) 21:02, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Uley family edit This unregistered user has modified this name "Clara Zollanger" to "Clara Lollanger" in two instances on the Uley family page. Could you check it, please? - I'm unable to. Thanks, MinorStoop 10:40, August 14, 2013 (UTC) IRC Hey there, just curious about the IRC situation here... Seems like the Wikia chat function would be a lot simpler / easier to use? Just curious, the link seems to be at least partially broken. Also, has there been a discussion here about switching from talk pages to Message Wall? :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png'@' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:38, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Email Hey Charmed-Jay. I'm Brandon, from Wikia's Community Support Team. I sent you an email last week about the Wikia Stars program, and just wanted to check to see if you got it. Can you let me know if you did? Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 15:48, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, don't think I got it. Charmed-Jay (talk) 17:14, December 18, 2013 (UTC) *Is the email in your Wikia account the one you still use? That's the one I sent it to. Could it have gone in your spam folder? - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 17:24, December 18, 2013 (UTC) *Yes, I do still use it. Maybe you could send a new one to me? Charmed-Jay (talk) 17:28, December 18, 2013 (UTC) **Sure thing, I'll re-send it now. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 17:30, December 18, 2013 (UTC) *Sounds like a fun project, but what I did on Twilight Wikia was edit articles. When it comes to profession, I think User:TagAlongPam is the read pro. Plus, I live in Sweden, so I doubt I can go to conventions and such. --Charmed-Jay (talk) 22:18, December 19, 2013 (UTC) **Glad you got the message! Do you mind resending your above reply via email? That way, we can keep it all in one place. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 22:34, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Wikia's Gothic Community Takeover Hey there! You might already be aware of this, but Wikia is currently running a contest where we're asking communities to Gothify their Wikias, similar to how Wikias changed up their look for Halloween, and we think it's something that your community will find interesting. Head over here for details! If you have any questions, feel free to send me a message. Thanks, Mhadick (talk) 19:13, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Wikia's Gothic Community Takeover Hey there! You might already be aware of this, but Wikia is currently running a contest where we're asking communities to Gothify their Wikias, similar to how Wikias changed up their look for Halloween, and we think it's something that your community will find interesting. Head over here for details! If you have any questions, feel free to send me a message. Thanks, Mhadick (talk) 19:14, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Wikia's Video Swap Tool Hi there! Though you might already know about, I thought I’d remind you about Wikia’s Video Swap tool, which allows you to very easily swap out YouTube videos embedded across your community for the Wikia equivalent. It only effects YouTube videos with a matching Wikia video. Swapping out your videos for matching officially licensed Wikia videos means that the videos on your community are less likely to be taken down and rendered unwatchable. With your approval, I can go through and make these swaps for you — if you’d rather undertake this task yourself — or if you’re uninterested entirely — just let me know! I'll likely start making some of the swaps for you in a week, so be sure to let me know as soon as you can if you'd rather not make the switch." Thanks! Mhadick (talk) 23:25, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Parent Page Hi Charmed-Jay! I'm reaching out today to see if it's okay if we set up a "Parent Page" on the Twilight Saga Wiki. Also, if you are okay with it, do you and the other admins have any interest in helping us fill it out? Here is a Parent Page example from The Hunger Games Wiki to give you an idea of what the page entails. Essentially, it's a guide for parents about the age range for different wikis. Let me know if you have any questions! We are planning to start setting up the pages over the next week or so. Thanks so much! Best, Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 23:10, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :It looks helpful. I can agree to it, but you might want to turn to someone else in charge of this wikia as well. User:MinorStoop and User:TagAlongPam. --Charmed-Jay (talk) 06:14, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Hi Charmed Jay! Top Ten Lists Will Be Removed on February 14th Hello, I’m Tim, Fandom’s Director of Technical Support. I’m here to inform you that on the 14th of February, Fandom will remove the Top 10 List feature from our wikis. The removal of the feature will mean that previously created Top 10 Lists will be deleted from your community and be irretrievable. As this community has a higher-than-usual amount of Top 10 Lists, I wanted to give you advanced notice so you can determine if you want to save any lists and, if so, copy the content elsewhere on the wiki. Please know that the decision to remove any feature from our platform was not easy. In this case, Top 10 Lists were not very widely used by our wikis, with only a couple thousand being created in the five years we’ve had this feature. That may sound like a lot, but consider Fandom has over 340,000 communities. Additionally, many of special features Top 10 Lists had, such as voting, ranking, and the list creation form, were prone to break due to older coding standards and would not have been easy to modernize considering the uniqueness of the platform. At the end of the day, Fandom decided we would rather invest our time and resources into newer content tools or repairing tools that are much more widely used. Sorry that I cannot do more - Top 10 Lists were in fact a feature I designed - but I hope this explanation helps understand Fandom’s rationale. I’ll be happy to answer any questions you may have. --DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 16:49, February 1, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you for your information. Charmed-Jay (talk) 18:22, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Featured Video script reviews Hey, I'm Brandon and I head up the Featured Video team here at FANDOM. There are currently a number of Featured Videos hosted on Twilight Wiki that we made early on in our video production process, and we don't think that those videos are up to the best quality standards that we can provide. Because of that, we're going to redo the videos from scratch. Before we start producing the new videos, I wanted to ask you if you would be interested in reviewing the scripts that we write. That would give you the opportunity to fact check the information and give any feedback on how the scripts are written and presented, feedback that we would then incorporate into the scripts. This kind of collaboration can ensure we produce the best videos possible. Let me know if this is something you would be interested in taking part in! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'''Brandon Rhea]](talk) 03:05, June 12, 2018 (UTC) :Sure. Charmed-Jay (talk) 05:10, June 12, 2018 (UTC) ::Great. What I'll do is send you an email with the scripts that we have ready to go. The scripts will come in as Google Docs, which you'll be able to directly make changes to if you think anything should be changed. The email will go to the address you have in your FANDOM account, and it will come from community@fandom.com. Let me know if you have any questions about that! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 19:16, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Wiki Refresh Hi there! With the 10th anniversary screenings for Twilight coming on October 23, I was wondering if you'd be interested in a wiki refresh. I'd reorganize the main page, fix any broken widgets and broken links. I also wanted to see if you were interested in turning on Discussions. In case you are unaware of the feature, Discussions was introduced last year to help communities engage with users and fans. It lives in its own space on the wiki and allows users to interact with other members of the community. It is also mobile friendly, and gives mobile users a chance to contribute and engage with the community, and possibly turn them into wiki editors as well. You can read more about Discussions here. For more information on migrating forums to Discussions, you can check out this blog over on Community Central that explains everything in detail. If you have some concerns, Discussions and Forums can exist side-by-side in case you do not want to migrate just yet. However, eventually all Forums will be migrated over to Discussions, so getting ahead of the curve is never a bad idea. Let me know what you think, and if you want to proceed I can get the ball rolling.Witnessme (talk) 19:55, October 3, 2018 (UTC) :Sure. Go for it. Charmed-Jay (talk) 03:32, October 4, 2018 (UTC) :So I went ahead and edited the main page. I removed the slider because users usually go to the book gallery first and I wanted that to be closer to the top of the page. If you don't like that, we can definitely add it back. I want to update the featured character but I wanted to ask you which character you'd like. Same goes for polls: is there a certain poll you'd like to see? Witnessme (talk) 17:58, October 9, 2018 (UTC) :Looks good enough. Thank you. You could go for Sam Uley for the featured character. As for the poll, I have no real thought. Charmed-Jay (talk) 20:13, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Semantic Media Wiki Hey, I've noticed that Twilight wiki has Semantic Media Wiki enabled. Would you mind if I added some meta information to some pages so we could play with it on this wiki? It would allow to ask and get responses to questions like: list me all vempires with brown eyes, who is a father of Bella_Swan or who is the oldest vempire and much more in a programatic way. Cheers Jakub Olek (talk) 15:31, January 7, 2019 (UTC) :Show me some examples and I will decide whether to agree to it or not. Get ready to be Charmed 15:24, January 8, 2019 (UTC) ::Hey there - https://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template%3AInfobox_Film&diff=680998&oldid=347334 is a good example of the tests. The #declare section doesn't affect the visual output, but allows Semantic MediaWiki to make better use of the infobox data. There is one minor change otherwise, turning the 'runtime' variable into a number-only parameter, but the relevant pages have been updated to accommodate this (so still look just like they did before the change). ::You can see how Semantic MediaWiki interprets the data on pages like this: Property:Has runtime Kirkburn (talk) 15:37, January 9, 2019 (UTC) :Okay. Go ahead then. Get ready to be Charmed 14:30, January 10, 2019 (UTC) Wiki Manager introduction Hello! My name is Playsonic2, and I just wanted to introduce myself as the Fandom Wiki Manager for Twilight Wiki. This is a relatively new role, basically I'm here to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have a question or issue (for instance relating to the wiki, editing, etc.), please feel free to contact me on my talk page and I will come flying to see it. I was actually visiting here because I happened to see that Robert Pattinson was confirmed as the new Batman. Quite a new phase in his career... Exciting! See you. Playsonic2 16:11, May 31, 2019 (UTC) :We look forward to working with you. Get ready to be Charmed 17:47, May 31, 2019 (UTC) ::Hi Charmed-Jay! I noticed you have given your support for Tazenda to be an admin via adoption, however, as an adoption it will likely not go through as the requests are pretty strict about the wiki not having active admins. I checked with our Community Manager and the best course would be to have an active bureaucrat who can grant rights over here. Would you be willing to create a blog post or some sort of public discussion so the community can weigh in on an admin (you, or anyone else) becoming a bureaucrat? If that happens, you (or whoever the community decides as the bureaucrat) can give rights to Tazenda. ::(Also, is there a reason why your talk page is protected against editing? At the moment, users without rights cannot drop you messages :/ ) Playsonic2 11:09, June 3, 2019 (UTC) :::Hi Charmed-Jay, my name is Elsa and I am a Community Manager of the TV/Movies vertical for Fandom. I wanted to introduce myself and see if you need anything, have any problems, or would like to share any ideas you have. I together with our Wiki Manager Playsonic2 will help you solve any issues on this wiki and to make this community even more successful. I was told that you gave your support for Tazenda to become an admin. This is great news! But it would be easier if you, or the other admin, had bureaucrat rights, this way you could promote him yourself. To get those right, you should start an open discussion so the community can express its opinion. If the community agrees, you will then be able to promote other users to help you manage the wiki at any time. Please let me know if you have any questions and I hope to hear back from you soon :) Hypsoline (talk) 10:52, June 4, 2019 (UTC) ::::This is another way of doing it. Tazenda 11:56, June 4, 2019 (UTC) :Thank you. It wasn't that I didn't want to promote Tazenda, but having abstained from doing such in so many years, I have forgotten the ways to do it. I tried earlier by visiting Tazenda's page where I tried to change his/her editor status, but the attempt failed.Get ready to be Charmed 12:04, June 4, 2019 (UTC) ::C-J, I wonder if you could comment on this. Tazenda 19:50, June 4, 2019 (UTC) Categories Couldn't some categories be on a category for Vampires and one for Hybrids? Nomads are vampires and hybrids can be nomads as well so why not put them on both? The Hybrid page has a spelling mistake; it has expossure instead of exposure. Andrewh7 (talk) 05:46, June 5, 2019 (UTC) Andrewh7 :Yep, I've noticed the spelling mistake too: Expossure for Exposure on Hybrid. Could you fix it, or unprotect the page? Thanks. Tazenda 06:03, June 5, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks! Tazenda 06:40, June 5, 2019 (UTC) Edit war Tazenda and I are in an edit war about whether Jasper Hale and Maria from the Mexican coven are former coven mates and whether it should be included in the infobox. They are former coven mates since Jasper left the Mexican coven and it is confusing and inaccurate to have it in the infobox that they're coven mates but they aren't. Sure it's on the pages, but that's further down the page and it makes things less confusing if it says former coven mate in the infobox. Andrewh7 (talk) 06:51, June 6, 2019 (UTC) Andrewh7 :Look at the other coven pages and use them as examples. Get ready to be Charmed by Charmed-Jay 06:59, June 6, 2019 (UTC) :: I looked, but not many covens have former members. The other one I did find didn't have the former coven mate, but it should've (Hilda's coven). Victoria's has a former coven mate for Heidi, but that's it. Speaking of oven pages (in regards to the members), shouldn't Demetri be added to Amun's page and vice versa for Demetri's since Demetri was in the Egyptian coven before he joined the Volturi. Unless you mean the coven members' pages, the coven pages won't help because it doesn't say whether to add former coven mate or leave it. Andrewh7 (talk) 07:08, June 6, 2019 (UTC) Andrewh7 :::This edit war is going far enough and I'm so tired of Tazenda, how they keep reverting my edits for mostly no reason and being so stubborn. I have to keep reverting them which is extremely annoying and I've had enough of it. Something must be done to end this war. Andrewh7 (talk) 03:54, June 7, 2019 (UTC) Andrewh7 Both of you,stop! This is a pointless argument. If this continues, I will be forced to take action, and I doubt either of you will be satisfied with what I do.Get ready to be Charmed by Charmed-Jay 11:32, June 7, 2019 (UTC) : It isn't just about the edit war and the pointless argument, nothing can get ever get done or added to pages when Tazenda is constantly undoing everyone's edits, edits that are meant to be on pages and not unnecessary edits. Andrewh7 (talk) 15:28, June 7, 2019 (UTC) Andrewh7 Categories Quite a number of vampire character pages are on the Vampires category even ones in covens but then there are vampires within covens that don't have it despite the others in covens with the category. Which is it? Do the vampires in covens not get the Vampires category or do they? Andrewh7 (talk) 03:38, June 7, 2019 (UTC) Andrewh7 Kimlav's edits Not quite sure what to make of the following: *on Marie Higginbotham *on Renesemee Cullen *on Bella Swan Far as I remember "Twilight" and "Life and Death" aren't referring to each other. Tazenda 03:58, June 7, 2019 (UTC) At your leisure, please do something about Amun; I'll accept whichever version you think is best. I'm unfortunately too involved in this edit war. Tazenda 08:54, June 7, 2019 (UTC) Bureaucrat rights Hi! It's been 10 days now and I gave you Bureaucrat rights. You can now promote any user you want via . I also wanted to let you know you're gonna receive an email from me (Elsa Malbrun) about a Twilight video today. Please let me know what you think about it. Thanks! Hypsoline (talk) 12:28, June 14, 2019 (UTC) :CJ, :Since there's another crop, fairly small this time, of spam comments, I think I'd better ask. Do you want to deal with them or give me admin tools to deal with them myself? Let me know, either way, so that at least all the formalities have been observed. Thanks! Tazenda 17:46, June 14, 2019 (UTC) ::Thank you. Tazenda 10:24, June 16, 2019 (UTC) Video I added the video on the main page and as a featured video on the other pages as discussed. Thank you again and see you soon! Hypsoline (talk) 17:08, June 18, 2019 (UTC) Category:Candidates for deletion CJ, A few elements here could be deleted without any problem. A number of pictures uploaded a long time ago by User:JoKalliauer remain; I wanted to ask your opinion before killing them. Tazenda 11:09, June 16, 2019 (UTC) Fandom's official Discord server! Hey! Just here to let you know that Fandom now has an official Discord server and lots of editors are joining. In this blog post at Community Central you can find more information, as well as a server invite link. See you! :D Playsonic2 08:18, July 10, 2019 (UTC) Achievements/Leaderboard Was wondering if we should keep the Achievement leaderboard or not. It's unlikely that it will serve its purpose in the future, but I thought this should be a joint decision. Tazenda 12:54, July 25, 2019 (UTC) :I like to keep the Achievement leaderboard. Get ready to be Charmed by Charmed-Jay 19:58, July 25, 2019 (UTC) ::'K, we'll keep it. Tazenda 20:36, July 25, 2019 (UTC) Fan Art? Need another suggestion - User:Corsmeier uploaded this and added it to Gallery:Laurent. Do you think we could/should keep it or not? Thanks! Tazenda 16:56, July 29, 2019 (UTC) I noticed in the past you have worked on the Descendants wiki, I have too but I started to disapprove of the things they are deleting so I created a new wiki the address being https://all-that-is-disneys-descendants.fandom.com/f I however just started the wiki and am trying to recruit people to participate. If you are interested let me know on the All That Is Disney's Descendants WikiDescendantsFan82 (talk) 07:06, October 1, 2019 (UTC)DescendantsFan82 Hello I would like to be admin of this wiki. It's seem that you re only one that have admin skills. I can help to delete unaccepted, too blurry images and to prevent edit wars. We can work together to support this wiki. :) --Kitsunes97 (talk) Thank You Thank You for the lovely message you sent me. I really appricate! Have a wonerful eveing/dayEdith98anne (talk) Edythe Anne Need Help I received this on my message wall I found your Wiki (I'm the reason you had to put 2.0 to your title). I looked at some of your entries and some of the entries on big players are like half a sentence long or just pictures. You don't even have a category for songs. On Descendants fandom there are several entries which I wrote that feel free to copy them, I'll send you an e-mail with the link (I also know a couple of other guys Thgiliwt, Greek Guy 32 and Trojan Sea Monster who worked on other Wikias i'll send you some of the stuff I know they have written on that site. You may want to contact them yourself though I haven't heard from the first two for a while so they may be inactive. Some others who I know are big participants on Descendants you might want to contact are Akadria,Paige EM, PrincessBatman, Daniellewiki, Chilew and Charmed-Jay DescendantsFan82 (talk) 20:15, November 14, 2019 (UTC)DescendantsFan82 DescendantsFan82 advised me to contact you and ask you to help me out by adding information to my Wikia and telling others about my wikia (All That Is Descendants 2.0 Wiki) if you get some spare time could you add a little to some of the entries I would appreciate it. :First, you need to separate your message in a different paragraph. Second, I don't even visit Descendants 2.0 wikia, so why are you choosing me? Rollback CJ, I think it might be useful if I could be granted rollback, if you so wish, most of the work here seems to be reverting new editors. Thanks! Tazenda 07:46, November 20, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks! Tazenda 09:18, November 20, 2019 (UTC) Semantic mediawiki CJ, You may be interested in participating in this thread; your input would be welcome. Thanks! Tazenda 15:13, November 20, 2019 (UTC) Appearances Thanks for reminding me - I had doublechecked, but not deeply enough, and let this pulling me the wrong way. Tazenda 11:05, December 8, 2019 (UTC) Timeline Hello! I wanted to get your opinion on the best way to add a timeline to the Twilight Wikia. All other wikia's I'm a part of have one and I'm trying to think of good ways to add one here. C St Reed (talk) 19:14, December 18, 2019 (UTC) :We already have a Timeline on this wikia. I don't think specific dates are necessary. You can help by adding things to it though. Get ready to be Charmed by Charmed-Jay 21:14, December 18, 2019 (UTC) ::I guess this settles the question. I wonder what other pages I've forgotten about... Tazenda 23:32, December 18, 2019 (UTC)